Christmas surprises
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Julie gives Adam a special christmas surprise that probably won't ever happen again. R&R Plz.


_AN: Just a short one shot I thought up. Adam/Julie pairing.

* * *

_

_**Adam's POV**_

****

**__**

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Charlie as we walked towards the car.

"Adam, she'll love it. We can keep it at my house until tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"Thanks Charlie." I said as I headed towards my car.

"Hey sweetie." I said as I walked up to Jules when I got home.

"Hey, how was shopping?" she asked as she went to sit down on the lounge.

"Busy as usual this time of year." I replied as I did the same.

I put my arms around her and rubbed her stomach.

"How are you and the baby today?"

"We're good. No action again today."

"Just think in a few days we'll be parents and finally get to hold him or her."

"And look forward to the 3am feedings."

"I'm sure we'll handle it." I said as I kissed her. We were silent for a while and when I looked down at Julie she was asleep. I smiled and turned the TV on and watched the news.

"Thanks Kate. Today's sport news is about the NHL team the Boston Bruins. Player 99 Adam Banks has taken time off as his wife Julie Gaffney is due to give birth any day now. Teammates and close friends and family say the couple can't wait to become parents. We wish them all the very best. Now onto soccer…"

I turned the TV off and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. I looked back down at Julie before picking her up and carrying her up to bed. I tucked her into bed before going back downstairs and locking everything up, once that was done I turned off all the lights and walked back upstairs.

I got changed and crawled into bed next to Julie, spooning her close before falling asleep.

_**Julie's POV**_

I woke to a sharp pain in my stomach thinking it was nothing I left it and went to get dressed. I came out of the bathroom and saw Connie sitting on my bed.

"Hey you're up."

"Hey when did you get here?" I asked as I hugged my best friend.

"A while ago, everyone else is here to but Adam didn't want to wake you." I rolled my eyes at my husband's tactics.

"Come on lets go see everyone." I said as I led Connie down the stairs.

We walked into the lounge room and I was met with a heap of hugs and 'how are you' and 'are you feeling ok?'

They soon all settled down and we began opening presents. I stopped opening mine when I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. This time it was more painful then the one before. I looked up and was met with a concerned look from Connie. I smiled and continued to open up the presents.

Most of them were baby stuff but I got other things as well.

"Hey Jules, have you opened Adams one yet?" I shook my head as Adam slid a colourful box towards me. I looked at it hesitantly. I saw them all share a knowing look.

"Adam Banks if something jumps out at me, you know where you'll be sleeping tonight." I saw Adam look frightfully at Charlie.

"Sweetie I can't help if it out at you but I swear it's not dangerous." I slowly opened the box but stopped when I felt it move.

"Adam." I said in a warning tone.

"Just open it." I opened it up and smiled when I saw a tiny Beagle puppy stick it's head out of the box.

"Aww Adam." I said as I lent over and kissed him, but that was cut short when I felt another stab of pain.

"Jules what's wrong?"

"You've done that twice now Jules." I laughed a bit as the puppy came up and started licking me.

"Nothing I think there just contractions that's all."

"How far apart?" Linda asked me.

"About 6 minutes."

"There not to bad Adam." Linda said as she got off the floor.

"We should get you to a hospital though." Charlie said as he grabbed the puppy that was running through the paper.

"Come on Jules." Adam helped me up and I started walking towards the door.

"Do I have to?" I asked as he helped me out the door.

"Yes." I sighed and stopped as another contraction hit.

"Adam." I felt him turn around.

"Yeah."

"We'll meet you there in a bit. We'll clean up here first." Guy said as I got into the car and watched as Portman put the suitcase in the car.

"You all right?" he asked as we pulled into the hospital.

"Brilliant." I bit out as another contraction hit.

_An hour and a half later_

Thank god it was over.

"You did great baby." Adam said as he kissed me. I nodded trying to get my breath back.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Banks. You have a beautiful and healthy baby girl." The doctor said.

"What's her name?" I looked up at Adam.

"Her name's Taylor Rose Banks." I smiled at Adam as I held our daughter.

"Hey beautiful." I said as she grabbed hold of my finger.

"You look just like your mum." Adam whispered.

"Take her and show the ducks and everyone else, I need to get cleaned up." I kissed my baby girl on the head before passing her to Adam.

The nurse helped me get cleaned up before taking me back to my room. I lay in bed totally exhausted. I opened my eyes when I heard everyone.

"Julie she's gorgeous." Connie cooed as she held a sleeping Taylor.

"Watch out Guy she might want another one." Charlie joked.

"One's enough at the moment." He said as he held a two-year-old Gabriella.

"I second that." Charlie said as he looked down at his 9 month son.

I yawned and closed my eyes for a second.

"We should go guys Julie needs some rest." Dwayne said.

"Adam don't worry about the puppy we'll take her again for the night. Thomas loved playing with her last night." I smiled at Connie as she handed Taylor back to me.

Once they were gone I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'll take her Jules you get some sleep."

"Thanks honey."

"Did you like the surprise?" I smiled.

"The puppy?"

"Yeah."

"I loved it. What about you? Did you like your surprise?" I felt Adam kiss me before replying.

"The best Christmas surprise ever." I smiled and fell asleep listening to Adam talking to Taylor.

* * *

_Do like it??? _

_Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
